It is desirable in vacuum cleaner appliances, to mount the motor-fan assembly resiliently to the housing of the vacuum cleaner. Thus, illustratively, where the vacuum cleaner comprises a canister-type vacuum cleaner, the motor-fan assembly is mounted resiliently to the base portion of the canister housing.
It is desirable in such mountings to facilitate the assembly by providing ready access to the fastening means, such as screws. Such access is desirable for effectively maximizing economy in manufacture and for facilitating maintenance of the appliance.
It is further desirable to maximize the useful life of the vacuum cleaner structure by providing for optimized cooling of the motor during use of the vacuum cleaner. It is desirable to provide a flow path for air to be drawn into the motor-fan assembly so as to effect such desirable improved operation.
Additionally, it is desirable to maximize the useful life of the vacuum cleaner structure by providing for improved reliability of the mounting system.